


Half the Battle

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Community: trope_bingo, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People tend to assume Gerard is an alpha. Frank knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the "alpha/beta/omega" square for trope_bingo 2013. Enjoy!

People tend to assume that Gerard is an alpha. They see the way he swaggers on stage, groping his dick and snarling into the microphone, and think it must be the same way in the bedroom. No one ever _asks_ , it's not done, but interviewers dance around it. _You have such a dominant stage presence. Is that energy something you take to other parts of your life?_ Photographers always put him at the front, shoot from low-angles to make him look more imposing, get intense close-ups. The way subtlety seems to be going the way of the dinosaur in photoshoots, it wouldn't be surprising if the next one involves Gerard holding a flogger with a big fat knot at the end. And that doesn't even touch on the fanfiction.

Frank knows better. He knew the second they met, which people say is impossible. There's no way to determine someone's status without a blood test and all those stories about smelling an omega are just dirty tall tales. He couldn't tell you how he knew, he just did, the way that old mated pairs sometimes talk about. He's never asked Gerard if he _knew_ too, because that's way too serious for what they have going on right now. But he figures that if he knew, Gerard had to have known too.

They do a show in fucking Indiana or some shit; it's not a home show or a particularly big one, but the crowd is just _on_ the whole night. They're all drenched in sweat by the time they get off the stage after the encore, but it's the good kind of sweat. Frank feels like he could run back out on the stage, do another set, climb up the fucking wall and into the rigging. It's itching under his skin, but there are more productive ways for him to use his energy. 

Hunting down Gerard, who somehow separated himself from the group once they got backstage, is so easy that it has to be on purpose. Frank finds him lurking with his phone in one of many shadowy nooks, tucked behind some amps, fucking tweeting or some shit. Like he didn't run away so Frank would have to chase him.

Gerard looks up from the screen and smiles. "Hey. Oh _fuck._ " He drops his phone when Frank grabs him by the hips, spinning him to face the wall. The phone clatters on the ground and Gerard grunts. "That better not be fucking broken, asshole." He sounds breathless though, and he doesn't struggle, just shifts a little, testing the boundaries. Frank squeezes him tighter before he crowds him in against the wall, grabbing one of his wrists to press against the cement blocks above his head. 

"You thought you were hot stuff out there, huh?" Frank has to keep his voice down, who knows who could be around, but the rasp in it is all Gerard's fault. "Strutting around, making them all think you had something to offer?"

"Maybe." Gerard wheezes a little, arching back. It's all the invitation Frank needs to press up against him, let his hard-on ride over Gerard's ass in those painted-on jeans.

"I ought to knot you right here. Everyone one would see, they'd all know who you are. What you are." Frank squeezes Gerard's wrist, and grinds against him. "You'd deserve that."

"Fuck you." Gerard whines. "I wouldn't let you."

"Wouldn't have to _let_ me." Frank snorts and leans in closer to nudge through Gerard's sweaty hair to nip at his ear. "But you would. I fucking know you, Way, you're dying to take a knot. You always are after a show. If I shoved your pants down right here, you wouldn't move an inch. Just let me...fuck in so deep, hold you here, knot you so hard you can't even walk."

"Shit, Frankie, shit." Gerard's voice catches, and that's the break. He pushes back against Frank with a groan. "Do it. I want you to."

"Right here? Right now?" Frank squeezes Gerard's hip, goading him on.

"God, yes. _Now._ "

"Fuck." Frank has to laugh a little and slaps Gerard's hip. "Jesus, Gee, c'mon. I'm not going to fucking knot you in a hallway."

He steps back, and Gerard takes advantage of his freedom to spin around to face him, backing Frank up to the opposite wall. "Then you better get me to a hotel fast."

*

Sometimes, Frank wishes everybody could see Gerard like this, sprawled out and keening for him. But then he remembers how much he'd rather keep it all to himself.

He doesn't want anyone to know how Gerard looks presenting to him, cheek on the bed and ass in the air. He's slick, all the way down to his balls, covered in lube. Frank likes to open him up slowly, make him suffer and beg for it until neither of them can take it any longer. That's Frank's second favorite part.

His top favorite is now. Holding onto Gerard's hips, guiding his cock in. Gerard is so open and so ready for him, there's absolutely nothing like it. Gerard was begging a moment ago, but now he's quiet, just the sound of his breathing as they join together. They've been doing this long enough that it's easy - easy, but never boring. Gerard feels so fucking good, the way Frank always _knew_ he would. Like they were supposed to do this all along.

Frank fucks him bare, a knot will just bust a condom. They were promising some super polymer whatever for years, but so far, no luck. It's not as though he would rather have this any other way.

Gerard rocks back against him, impatient. "Are you going to fuck me or just fucking daydream about it?"

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you. Don't you worry about that." Frank thrusts in, just to demonstrate, even though he knows Gerard is beyond familiar with his moves. He's never had any complaints. "I'm gonna do more than fuck you. I'm gonna knot you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"That." Gerard groans when Frank pushes in deeper. "That seems like a bad idea."

"Don't fucking care." Frank holds his hips, just like he did in the hallway, but it's so much better like this. He can feel how hot Gerard's skin is, slick with lube and sweat. They're both still riding the adrenaline of the show, so fucking on. Frank feels like he's buzzing, and he's pretty sure he's not the only one. His dick feels huge in Gerard's ass, and his knot hasn't even started to swell yet.

It doesn't take long for it to start. He can feel it, the hot prickling behind his navel that goes all the way down to the base of his dick. The first time he knotted was...to be honest, it was awkward as shit. But it's never been weird with Gerard, even when it should have been, like when they had morning sex without checking the clock and ended up still knotted at bus call (Brian was pissed). They make it work.

"Oh yeah," Gerard's voice is low and rough, and he pushes back onto Frank's dick, forcing him even further in. "Yeah, that's the stuff. I feel it." Frank's knot is getting thick, slowly swelling to fill Gerard all the way up. It feels like Gerard is getting tighter around him, even though he knows he's the one that's getting bigger. Once his knot is full, he can barely thrust, just grinding his hips in, trying to get the right friction. "Fuck, Frankie."

"Yeah, Gee." Frank presses up against Gerard's back to reach around, curl his hand around Gerard's cock. It's so fucking wet, he's leaking precome like a bitch so Frank's hand just glides along. He squeezes, making Gerard gasp, and wriggles his hips as much as he can, fucking in like a little jackrabbit, getting whatever movement he can with Gerard's body holding his knot so tight. There's nothing he can do now but come, but he wants Gerard to lose it first. 

He lets go of Gerard's dick to rest his sticky hand on Gerard's belly. Gerard whines and arches his back, but Frank just holds onto him, makes him wait. He's obviously pissy, but Gerard doesn't try to reach back and touch himself; he trusts Frank. When Gerard breathes, fast deep breaths in his arousal, he can feel the muscles in his abdomen move, his dick shift as he shuffles on his knees. Frank teases just the edge of his nail against Gerard's soft skin, tracing over him until Gerard is moaning again, begging again, and Frank can't even imagine resisting (there's a reason they use a gag sometimes, and it's as much for Frank's benefit as Gerard's). He jerks Gerard off fast and sloppy until Gerard comes all over his hand and his own belly. He tightens up like nothing else in the fucking world when he comes, and Frank only needs a few more hopeless grinds until he's coming too. Coming and coming, deep into Gerard, all plugged up with his knot.

They've done this enough that Frank is pretty much an expert at coordinating the side-flop so neither of them end up with unfortunate things tugging or landing on each other's hair or anything. They're both incredibly sweaty, covered in come, and once Frank's knot goes down, they'll have to deal with all that too. Luckily, Gerard has never minded messy sex. Frank's pretty sure he would do a show like this if he could, not even bother to take a shower.

The thought makes his well-spent dick twitch a little, still inside Gerard who grumbles. "Didn't you just _finish_?"

"Always hot for you, baby." Frank means it to sound like a joke, but it hangs strangely tender in the air. It's not like he can make an excuse and duck out, not now that they're knotted. His hand feels too hot on Gerard's hip.

There's a quiet moment, then Gerard shifts around a little, snuggling back to fit himself against Frank's chest. The movement twinges at his knot a little and he grunts, but he obliges, draping his arm over Gerard's middle to hold him. "'Course you are. Who else are you gonna fuck? Ray?"

"Fuck no." Frank smirks and presses his nose against the back of Gerard's neck. Ray is a beta through and through, and plenty of alphas and betas have perfectly happy almost entirely equal partnerships. It's not the fact that Gerard is an omega that draws Frank to him. It's...just that he's _Gerard_. 

"Good." Gerard's hand comes to rest on his arm. It seems like maybe they're done, that they can doze while they wait for the knot to go down so they can clean up and go to sleep, then Gerard speaks again. "Next time we're on break, you should knot me standing up."

Frank snorts, eyes closed. "You liked that hallway bit, huh?"

"Maybe."

"We can do whatever you like." Frank breathes him in. He smells sweat and hair and Way and maybe the remnants of the clearly obliterated deoderant. That's all. But something...something in him _knows._


End file.
